ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Piedra
|imagen2 = Piedra-Omnitrix.jpg |omnitrix = lo posee en el pecho (Como todos los aliens de Fuerza Alienígena y ultimate alien) }} Hay eso no me afecta, unm soy un conductor-Ben se transforma en Piedra, Todo Brilla Piedra (En España: MegaCroma) es un Crystalsapien del Planeta MorOtesi. Es uno de los aliens de la serie Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, apareció por primera en el episodio "Ben 10 Regresa" 1ª Parte, pero solo en un holograma, solo hasta en el Episodio Todo Brilla se transformó, para pelear contra una chica zombie. Regresó en el episodio Fame de ultimate alien peleando contra Bivalvan y siendo derrotado por este. 'Etimología' Su nombre en español se debe a de lo que esta hecha su piel, su nombre en inglés Chromastone se divide en Chroma=Croma y Stone=Piedra, por lo cual seria piedra de croma, aunque traducido del griego dice piedra de color que hace referencia a sus poderes. Es idéntico a los rastros de Mineral encontrados en su planeta de origen. 'Esta Basado En' *Upchuck por poder reflejar rayos. *Ultra T, Fantasmático, Nanomech y Wildvine por tener un solo ojo. *Diamante por estar hecho de piedra. 'Cambio por Diamante' En el episodio La Venganza de Vilgax, Ben al intentar transformarse en Muy Grande se transforma en Piedra y lanza lejos a Vilgax, pero este con su espada absorbe el rayo que posteriormente le lanza Piedra y con este poder lo golpea en la cabeza dejando escombros del alien y su símbolo, antes de que Vilgax lo tomara en sus manos los restos se unieron, formando a Diamante, ignorándose lo que paso con Piedra, podría ser que se fusionara con Diamante o que desapareciera luego de la resurrección. Piedra regresa en El Secreto de Piedra, al comienzo del episodio, Tetrax usa una maquina y hace trizas el cuerpo de Diamante revelando a Piedra debajo de él. Aquí se da a conocer que con un cristal especial (el que usó Vilgax para destruir el planeta) puede reconstruir Petropia, donde al final se queda como el guardián del planeta aunque no sin antes decirle que su ADN aún está en el Omnitrix. Apariciones de piedra. 'Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena' #Todo Brilla #El guante #Paradoja #Caballerizado #La aparición de Darkstar #Buena Copia,Mala Copia #Proyectado. #El informante #Ayudando al enemigo #Olvidados en la tierra #La Venganza de Vilgax #Secreto de Piedra (como alien protagonista ultima aparicion fuerza alienigena). 'Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena' #Fame (en el programa que estaban viendo y más tarde se transformo) #Where the Magic Happens #absolute power Ben 10 Supremacía Alienígena Regresó en el episodio Fame peleando contra Bivalvan y siendo derrotado por este, por electrocutarse por el Agua de Bivalban ya que hizo le hizo cortocircuito. 'Videojuegos' Aparece en los juegos Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena el vídeojuego (DS) 'Ben 10: Vilgax Atacks', como un alien inicial en ambos. También aparece en Ben 10: Alien Force The Rise of the Hex. 'Ben 10 Supremacia Alienigena Destruccion Cosmica' Solo Holograma 'Transformación' thumb|right|265px|Transformación de Ben a Piedra La transformación empieza con Ben cambiándole el pecho, después le salen dos 2 cristales en su espalda, su cara se ajusta a la de Piedra y finalmente grita el nombre del alien "Piedra". En Supremacía alienígena es la misma transformación, con un cambio de melodía y en diferente orden. Al final se ve como se prepara para hacer su pose y grita el nombre del alien. 'Ventajas y Desventajas' 'Habilidades': *Puede absorber la energía o simplemente dejar que pase a traves de el agresivamente. *Recanaliza esta energía en láser explosivos. *También puede recanalizar esta energía en forma de luz para alumbrar. *Puede usar también parte de su energía para lanzar rayos de los pinchos de su espalda, no solo de sus manos, los que es bueno para enfrentarse a enemigos que pudiesen atacar por detrás. *Recanaliza esta energía en rayos multicolores. *Es virtualmente indestructible. *Tiene una fuerza sobrehumana. *Puede volar (revelado en el capitulo "Secreto de Piedra") *Mientras más energía absorba, se hace más resistente. *Es un conductor de electricidad. *A pesar del material de su cuerpo puede saltar grandes alturas. *Cuando cae al saltar a mucha altura, crea explosiones u ondas de choque. *Por su energía puede revivir especies petropianas y reconstruir planetas. *Cuando lo destruyen el revive en otra especie parecida fusionada con el, porque el vive dentro de esta hasta que la destruyan y el vuelva a salir (es decir, es totalmente indestructible). *Es inmune a la radiación y radiactividad. *Según Tetrax, tiene más poderes asombrosos, pero son desconocidos. 'Debilidades': *Si no tiene una fuente de energía para recargar su poder sus rayos no tendrán la misma potencia. *No es muy veloz. *Los sonidos muy fuertes pueden romperlo. (En caso de que esto pasara el omnitrix terminara su ciclo). *Si es golpeado con una fuerza mayor a 1.000 toneladas se romperá en fragmentos. (Vilgax lo golpeo con una fuerza mayor a 2.500 toneladas, rompiéndolo). *Se dice que al conducir electricidad se debilita un poco pero no se sabe bien. *El agua lo descompone. *Por lo anterior puede que si cae en un mundo lleno de agua o en un océano gigante muera. Piedra Negativo (Albedo) Es la version de Piedra de Albedo, no lo utilizo en la batalla final, pero si en el videojuego ben 10 alien force vilgax ataca, tiene el símbolo del omnitrix y el ojo rojo 'Fusion Fall' El aparece en Fusion Fall como un alien atrapado en la nave de Vilgax en la misión Megawhattage!. Ademas aparece como un casco, pantalón, zapatos y polera. Ademas apareció un ítem de las piedras de su espalda en el iterior de Ship. 'Galería' Archivo:Chromastone_Helmet-1-.png Chromastone in FusionFall by Wheelz14.png|Piedra atrapado en la nave de Vilgax. 'Curiosidades' *Piedra regresa en Ben 10: Ultimate Alien en el Ultimatrix ya que fue destruido en el Omnitrix y en el Ultimatrix no, por lo que en este su ADN esta completo. *En su transformación en La Aparición de Darkstar y Fame tiene el mismo pose solo que en distinta posición. *Este es el segundo alien que se le ve haciendo un movimiento en su transformación (cuando se mueve para hacer su pose en el episodio Fame), la primera fue la transformación de Fuego en Secretos. *Cuando el Omnitrix muestra el holograma de Piedra, luego de que fue destruido, el Omnitrix transforma a Ben en Diamante, ya que Piedra esta debajo, Aunque así existe el holograma de Diamante como se vio en Sin una mano. *Aunque no parezca es un alien muy débil ya que Vilgax lo derrotó de un golpe y Bivalvan de igual forma Vilgax lo venció 2 veces,en La Venganza de Vilgax el cual literalmente lo asesinó y en Secreto de Piedra donde volvió a ser derrotado de un golpe (ahora fuera del Omnitrix) y en Fama donde Bivalvan solo le da un ataque de agua y es derrotado por este, ademas en especial dicen que es indestructible. *En el episodio el Informante, este casi es controlado por los DNAliens pues le pusieron encima un xenocyte, pero se libro de él con un rayo de energía y porque esta hecho de silicon indestructible. Curiosamente el Xenocyta estaba al revés. *En la versión latina,cuando dice su nombre a veces dice "Soy la Piedra" ya que su nombre en ingles es mas largo,y al decir solamente "Piedra" su boca se seguiría moviendo sin decir nada hasta que termina de decir "stone.....". *En el videojuego Ben 10 FA: Vilgax Ataca, Piedra lanza trozos de cristal como Diamante,pero en la serie Piedra nunca a hecho eso. *Cuando Ben se transforma en Piedra en el episodio La aparición de Darkstar su pose es similar a la de Goop en su primera transformación. *Este alien es como una pre-evolucion de Diamante. *Tal vez solo tenga los poderes de suguilite en forma suprema ya que suguilite tiene un poder del cristal que tiene el poder de petropia. *Su especie vive junto a la de Diamante *Su especie es Crystalsapien y la de Diamante es Petrosapien, curiosamente el nombre de cada especie quedaría mejor al reves por los materiales de que estan hechos, es decir que la especie de Piedra fueran los Petrosapiens (esta hecho de piedra) y la de Diamante los Crystalsapien (esta hecho de cristal) tal vez se deba a que al darle uns especie a Diamante los creadores no tenían contemplada la existencia de Piedra *Piedra es igual e identico a un Mineral al igual que Diamante. *Es uno de los seis juguetes de Ben 10 Lego. *Su composición es la misma que la de Eco Eco. *En el episodio La Venganza de Vilgrax cuando piedra se libera del omnitrix destruye todo por no tener el cerebro de ben, pero en el episodio El secreto de Piedra cuando Tetrax lo libera del cuerpo de Diamante, Piedra se controla normalmente. *En SA es uno de los favoritos de Ben ya que quiere usarlo varias veces pero algunas veces el Super Omnitrix falla. *Si tuviera un supremo seria indestructible. Galería Archivo:Gin_my_friday.jpg|Piedra Archivo:Chromastone-ben-10-alien-force-9255308-300-255.jpg Archivo:Chromastone_ataca.jpg Archivo:200px-Chromastone.jpg|Piedra haciendo una pose Archivo:Piedra2.jpg|Piedra absorbiendo energía Archivo:Piedrasupr.jpg|Piedra en el Episodio "Secreto de Piedra" Archivo:Images225.jpg|Cara de Piedra Archivo:Chromastone_by_kjmarch-1-.jpg Piedra Ultimate.PNG|Posible forma Ultimate de Piedra.|link=http://mundo-omnitrix.blogspot.com Chromastone-1-.jpg DSC00602.JPG|Dibujo de Piedra en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena Archivo:Chromastoneva.png|En Ben 10 Fuerza Alienígena: Vilgax Ataca Holograma de Piedra.jpg|Ben con el holograma de Piedra Mega Piedra.JPG Archivo:Lego_ben_10_A_F.piedra.jpg|Lego Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena Piedra CHROMASTONE.jpg Piedra Opening..JPG|Piedra en el intro de Ben 10:Fuerza Alienígena 64 Piedra.PNG|Piedra piedra.gif|Piedra transformación (Gif) P1010643.JPG|Piedra dibujado. 03.jpg|Una imagen de piedra diciendo Chromastone Chromastone!.jpg|Piedra Piedra Omnicubix.png|Piedra Cubix B10R6.JPG|Ben con el holograma de Piedra Juguete de piedra.jpg|Juguete de piedra Chromastonene.jpg|Prototipo de piedra Diamante_AF2.png|Aquí esta piedra al regenerarse con ayuda de diamante 2771356663_0df9d8a162.jpg|juguete de piedra con algo|link=piedra Birds Of A Feather 230.jpg --piedra--.jpg Piedra_Fondo.jpg Piedra.gif|transformación de piedra primera aparición en Ultimate Alien Picture 191.jpg piedra en wtmh.jpg|Piedra usando sus poderes en "Where the Magic Happens" lego-ben-10-alien-force-playsets-chromastone-8411_200x200.jpg oip.jpeg Piedra.jpg|Juguete de Piedra Chormas.jpg|link=C thumb frame|piedra sin su diamante de su cabeza Categoría:Ben 10 Categoría:Aliens del Omnitrix Categoría:Aliens de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienigena Categoría: Aliens de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Categoría:Aliens del Ultimatrix Categoría:Aliens Categoría:Personajes resucitados Categoría:Aliens regenerativos Categoría:Aliens Bipedos Categoría:Aliens que aparecieron en Videojuegos Categoría:Aliens de AF que han regresado en UA Categoría:Aliens que lanzan Rayos Categoría:Aliens que tienen un Item en Fusion Fall Categoría:Aliens Resistentes Categoría:Aliens Destacados Categoría:Aliens Brutales Categoría:aliens de color violeta Categoría:Aliens Desbloqueados Categoría:Especies Categoría:Aliens Destacados